Event log processing and analysis can be used in many applications ranging from security management and IT troubleshooting to user behavior analysis. Event records are generated by a wide range of hardware devices (e.g. networking devices) and software systems (e.g. operating systems, web servers, database servers), reporting information about system status, configurations, operations, warnings, error messages, and so on. Security analysts can process event logs to detect potential security breaches. System administrators or software developers can analyze event logs to find root causes of errors or system crashes. Event logs (e.g., web server logs) also provide information about application workloads and user behaviors, and application designers can analyze the logs to improve the efficiency and quality of applications.